


Pretty When You Cry

by SapphireNight



Series: Somewhere Else To Be [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireNight/pseuds/SapphireNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tommy woke up he ached all over. He had never wanted to feel pain like this- he was straight, he'd always insisted he was straight. Who the fuck did he go home with?</p><p>Can be read stand-alone. THIS WORK does not contain any graphic descriptions or overt rape references, though it deals with a mature, morning after situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty When You Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [There_Was_A_Kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_Was_A_Kat/gifts).



> This is an exert from a later chapter of my adult fic, Somewhere Else To Be. It can be read as a stand-alone / skip-to chapter.
> 
> This work contains profanity.

  
When Tommy woke up he ached all over. No, not ached, hurt. Stung. Badly. And from one particular area.  
  
No. No, no, no, no, no, no.  
  
He couldn’t have- wouldn’t he? He couldn’t have had anal sex last night, please, no. Getting completely pissed, that was on the agenda. Getting fucked up the backside? No, defiantly not. He couldn’t even remember anything, the whole fucked up night.  
  
Fuck, he was in pain. Why was he in so much pain?  
  
He tried shift, and hissed as a shard of fire spiked through him. Panting deeply, his eyes widened as a whirlwind of thoughts started racing within his mind. How the fuck could he have let— Shit, it wasn’t supposed to hurt that much— No, no, no, why did the back of his thighs feel wet? Why wont the pain bloody stop?  
  
Who the fuck did he go home with last night?  
  
He needed to calm down. He couldn’t panic, he couldn’t afford to, not when he couldn’t even move. Panicking would just leave him racing into the decrepit house with a battalion of undead marching upon him. It would leave him barricaded in a room with his favourite tattooed characters within closing in around him.  
  
Just who the fuck did he go home with?  
  
Just focus on one thing. Stop panicking. Slow your breathing. Stop panicking. Try to stop hurting. Focus on something else. Who the fuck did this to him?  
  
There was slow, light breathing behind him.  
  
Tommy shifted in the large bed. He choked off a gasp and tried to carefully continue turning so he could make out his bed partner. The bastard who had ripped him in half.  
  
Black hair. Still, he couldn’t make out the face, turned away from him. But the hair looked unearilly familiar. No, it wouldn’t be; couldn’t be.  
  
He pushed himself up just a little bit more, so he could see over his shoulder, and-  
  
No. No, no, no, no, no, it wasn’t fucking possible.  
  
He would never- But he had.  
  
Adam Lambert was lying asleep in the bed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> To new and returning readers- thank you so much for having a look. This is actually taken from a longer story, Somewhere Else To Be. Please check the warnings, but if you liked this, you may like to read the whole thing.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KITTY_NEKO, THANKS FOR YOUR AVID DEVOTION TO SETB!
> 
> I must stress that this is just a preview of Chapter 5. The original draft isn't ready yet- I just cleaned up this little section for upload. This material is likely to change very slightly or expand for the final published chapter 5, and it will be a standard chapter-length, 1500-2000 words of material. The 'official' chapter five will be uploaded in order to SETB when it is ready.


End file.
